


Avengers: Duel Monster

by Klaus_D_Rasen



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Yu-Gi-Oh!, Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's, Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V, Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, Yu-Gi-Oh! Series, Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: All Cards, Gen
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-17
Updated: 2017-11-16
Packaged: 2019-02-03 07:56:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12744228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klaus_D_Rasen/pseuds/Klaus_D_Rasen
Summary: Jason acorda um dia depois de um acidente na Oscorp e descobre que tem uma estranha habilidade bem a tempo de se juntar aos recém formados heróis de ultima hora, os Vingadores, para derrotar Loki e seu exército de alienígenas vindo de um buraco no céu. Ele só espera que essa sua estranha habilidade sirva para concretizar seu sonho de infância de ser um herói.





	Avengers: Duel Monster

Jason Rowen estava em uma lanchonete em Manhattan tomando um enorme copo de milk-shake de chocolate enquanto pensava no que fazer.

Ele sempre quis ter poderes. Sempre foi seu sonho ser um super-herói. Sair durante o dia ou noite, lutar contra os vilões, salvar o dia. Este era e é seu sonho.

Ele já havia desistido quando, a uns anos atrás, tudo mudou quando surgiu o Homem de Ferro e os recentes rumores sobre um monstro verde e um homem com um martelo. Todos sabiam que o Homem de Ferro era real, mas já os outros era lendas urbanas, pelo menos para a maioria das pessoas, mas não pra ele.

Assistindo filmes e séries de super-heróis, Jason sabia que com o surgimento do Homem de Ferro era só uma questão de tempo até que outros surgissem.

Algumas horas atrás mesmo ele ate viu os videos amadores na internet sobre o confronto entre um cara esquisito com um cajado e o Homem de Ferro junto de outro com um escudo.

Jason Rowen sabia que a era do normal estava no fim e a era do surpreendente estava chegando, e o que ele mais queria era fazer parte do seleto grupo que iria mudar de vez o mundo.

Seu desejo parece ter sido atendido, já que dois dias atrás ele estava em uma excursão a Oscorp e acidentalmente foi exposto a um tipo de energia ao qual ele não faz ideia. Como pareceu que não aconteceu nada de anormal na hora, Jason conseguiu fugir da cena do crime e retornar pra casa onde vive com o irmão mais velho, já que seus pais morreram quando ele tinha oito anos.

Depois de uma boa e relaxante noite de sono, ele acordou se sentindo diferente. Seu cérebro estava cheio de informações novas.

Quando ele testou o que essas informações lhe explicava, Jason se surpreendeu ao descobrir que tinha ganhado superpoderes. Infelizmente esses surperpoderes pareciam bem inúteis.

Ele suspirou enquanto antes de tomar do milk-shake enquanto olhava os objetos diante dele.

\- O que eu devo fazer com isso? Como irei ser um herói com... isso? – ele deu um sorriso amargo. – Isso só pode ser brincadeira...

De fato, era irônico. O universo parecia estar brincando com a cara dele.

\- Bom, acho que tenho uma leve compreensão do que posso e devo fazer, mas mesmo assim, se eu tivesse que escolher, teria escolhido um poder mais... legal. Não vou negar que isso pode ate ser interessante, mas por agora me parece bem inútil.

Ele mais uma vez suspirou enquanto olhava pela janela.

\- Acho que só tem um jeito de saber com certeza... – ele murmurou antes de arregalar os olhos.

O lugar em que ele estava dava pra ver perfeitamente a Stark Tower.

Acima da torre, um raio azul subiu e como se atingisse algo invisível, fez um buraco no próprio ar e de lá Jason viu pontos negros surgindo parecendo uma...

\- Invasão... – ele murmurou sabendo que aquele era o marco da mudança.

A partir daquele momento nada seria igual. O mundo havia mudado e ele teria que fazer sua escolha ali e agora, pois ele tinha a sensação que depois desse dia seria mais fácil ao mesmo tempo mais difícil se revelar como especial para o mundo.

Agora era a hora. Com a eminente ameaça a vida, este era o momento que heróis surgiriam e iriam ser aclamados ou acusados, seja como for, este era o momento de que, independente do resultado, aqueles que lutaram  para proteger iriam ser aceitos mais facilmente pelas pessoas do que as que iriam vir depois disso.

Jason Rowen sabia disso pois assistiu e leu muita ficção.

Não demorou muito para se ouvir os sons de explosões se espalhando por Manhattan.

Ele se levantou já sabendo de antemão a sua decisão. Esse era o momento para agir e se revelar ao mundo, mesmo que seu poder seja bem, no minimo, estranho.

Ele saiu da lanchonete e correu pelas ruas. Em breve ele estava desviando e tomando cuidado dos ataques.

No céu ele viu o Homem de Ferro voando e lutando contra os alienígenas. Não demorou muito para ele ver e se surpreender com a chegada de um homem usando uma capa vermelha e empunhando um martelo. Rapidamente um nome lhe veio a cabeça.

\- Thor.

Alguns minutos depois ele viu um grupo de seis pessoas incomuns se ajuntando de costas para o outro. Um grupo de heróis.

O mais estranho do grupo era um monstro verde enorme.

Seria mentira se ele dissesse que não estava com medo, mas ao mesmo tempo estava sentindo uma forte emoção atravessa-lo.

Tentando se acalmar, Jason olhou em volta e logo viu o inimigo voando em um tipo de moto e usando um capacete com chifres.

Respirando fundo e segurando um pacote retangular na mão, ele disse:

\- É hora do duelo.

Uma luz dourada surgiu de um circulo abaixo dele o transformando. Seu cabelo cresceu e mudou de cor ficando armado de um jeito bem estranho. Suas roupas mudaram. Um objeto surgiu em seu braço esquerdo. Era um disco com uma plataforma chamado de ‘disco de duelo’. O pacote retangular era um amontoado de cartas que logo em seguida ele pôs em um compartimento no disco e ouviu o som das cartas sendo embaralhadas.

\- HEY!!!! Aberração de circo! – ele gritou chamando a atenção do que logo ele iria saber ser Loki. – Eu lhe desafio a um duelo!

Jason exclamou erguendo o braço esquerdo fazendo assim a plataforma do disco se expandir e relevar posições de onde por as cartas.

Sim, Jason sabia muito bem o que tudo aquilo significava. Pelo amor de Deus, ‘Yu-Gi-Oh!’ sempre foi um de seus animes preferidos e ele sempre joga online o game card.

De alguma forma sua habilidade lhe permite mudar de aparência e duelar como nos animes do game card.

Agora, ele tinha que ter certeza sobre como essa sua habilidade esquisita funcionava e infelizmente o chifrudo ali iria ser o primeiro a testemunhar como funcionava.

**Author's Note:**

> Não sei se alguém vai ler, mas se sim, então não deixe de comentar.  
> Decks feitos para os vilões são bem vindos. Por exemplo, Loki. Se alguém tiver um deck para ele, é só comentar, mas deve ter a carta "Loki" e girar em torno dela.  
> Já o protagonista, não é realmente necessário, mas sempre será bem vindo sugestões.
> 
> Mais uma coisa, não sei se realmente vou continuar, só postei por que já tinha essa ideia faz tempo e queria ver como é a aceitação dela.


End file.
